A surface acoustic wave type touch screen has become a mainstream touch screen currently due to the characteristics of high resolution, short response time, good stability, good explosion resistance, good transparency, etc.
In the prior art, the surface acoustic wave touch screen comprises two transmitting transducers, two receiving transducers and two groups of reflective stripe arrays, an acoustic generator transmits through the transmitting transducers a high frequency acoustic wave capable of crossing the surface of the touch screen, but when a finger touches the touch screen, the high frequency acoustic wave is blocked at the touch point, and a coordinate position of the touch point is determined thereby.
However, during actual use, the surface acoustic wave touch screen in the prior art has the following shortcomings: first, the two groups of reflective stripe arrays will greatly affect the display effect of the touch screen during a display process; second, the two transmitting transducers continuously emit high frequency acoustic waves, resulting in relatively high overall power consumption of the touch screen.